PWM audio amplifier circuits exhibit distortion caused by electrical non-linear properties that may occur in the PWM circuit between the PWM control/timer logic and the load (speaker). Distortion in the amplifier can be caused by the turn on/turn off characteristics of the PWM circuit's drivers (e.g., field-effect transistor drivers). Distortion is also caused by the different electrical characteristics in the high and low side of the FET bridge drivers and bootstrap circuits. Since unwanted distortion effects the clarity of the output signal of the PWM circuit, a need exists for a circuit which can provide for distortion compensation for PWM circuits in order to lower the overall amount of distortion in the PWM amplifier.